SHINee Crazy Family
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Walaupun SHINee itu artis, tapi mereka juga bisa Sangtae! Kesangtae-an mereka bikin ngakak, ASLI ! Apa ajja Hal-hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan kalo lagi FREE JOB? So, baca FF nih n siap-siap ketawa    n RCL juga lhoo   DON'T BE SILENT READER
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: SHINee Crazy Family *Part Onew*

**Genre** : Humor Gaje

**Length** : 5 Part (1 of 5)

**Casts** : Member SHINee

**Author** : DesySeungho ShawolShinee

Yupppzz! kali ini aku balik dengan FF yang cast-nya SHINee aghy ^^ tenang.. di episode terakhir nanti ada SuperJunior juga kok ^^ so, please RCL yaak ^^

Enjoy...

* * *

***Facial Foam***

Pagi itu semua member berkumpul di ruang TV. Hari ini SHINee memang lagi free job. Masing-masing anggota juga nggak ada acara lain. Onew lagi libur syuting drama musikal, Jonghyun juga libur siaran radio-nya Super Junior, Minho nggak ada jadwal Sepakbola ataupun kegiatan olahraga lain, Key malas pergi shopping karena nggak ada yang mau nemenin dia *terang aja nggak mau, sekali nemenin Key belanja, semua member pada kapok! Gimana enggak? Key tahan muter-muter di mall dari jam 11 siang sampai mall mau tutup. Ajaibnya si Key nggak ngerasa capek sama sekali, padahal member lain pada pasrah buat amputasi kakinya yang udah nyaris tugel gara-gara kecapekan xD* , dan Taemin sendiri lagi nggak sekolah soalnya ini hari Minggu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV bersama. Key tiduran di sofa. *bayangin gayanya kayak Cleopatra xD* Karena sofa penuh menampung tubuh Key, .Jonghyun duduk bersila di karpet depan sofa. Mereka menikmati film yang baru kemarin di beli Key. Judulnya... *jeng jeng* "Spongebob Squarepants the Movie" *hahahaha... Key emang suka Spongebob loh* Tapi dimana Onew? Kenapa dia nggak bergabung dengan keempat member yang lain? Ternyata oh ternyata, Onew duduk di pojokan ruang TV, sambil memegang cermin kesayangannya Key.

"Aiisshh... Kenapa ada jerawatnya sih?" desah Onew di pojokan. Tangan kirinya memegang cermin Key sementara tangan kanannya meraba-raba kulit halusnya yang kini ada jerawatnya. *Wehehehehe*

Keempat member lain masih sibuk menonton "Spongebob Squarepants the Movie" jadi mereka nggak denger desahan Onew. "Gila! Nih jerawat ganggu penampilan gue aje!" teriak Onew frustasi.

Key yang paling peka urusan wajah segera menoleh *setelah sebelumnya mem-pause kaset. Key nggak rela ketinggalan barang satu adegan pun di film kesayangannya itu*. Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin ikut-ikutan menoleh. *mereka noleh gara-gara kasetnya di pause sama Key*

"KYAAAAAAA~~~~~" teriak Key ketika melihat Onew berusaha memecah jerawatnya. Tangannya menjauhkan tangan Onew dari wajahnya.

"Apaan sih lo? Gaje banget," gerutu Onew.

"Hyung! Jangan di plototin *pecahin paksa* gitu dong jerawatnya. Tunggu sampai mereka pecah sendiri *emang jerawatnya ada berapa bang? =="* " Key menasihati Onew, tangannya membentuk tanda bunga merekah ketika mengucapkan kata 'mereka pecah sendiri' *sumpah gaje amat sih lu Key ==*

Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin ikut-ikutan menghampiri Key dan Onew. *berasa kayak dayangnya Key aja, daritadi ngikutin Key terus xD*

"Ada apa sih hyung?" tanya Taemin polos.

"Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta kan hyung? Sampai jerawatan gini," goda Jonghyun sambil cekikikan.

"Siapa yeoja malang yang kau cintai itu? Kasihan dia kalau harus menjadi kekasihmu hyung.. Harus jadi kekasih dari orang yang selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Hahahahahaha~~" kata Minho. *author: Happ, makanya Minho, kalau ketawa jangan lebar-lebar. Cicaknya masuk kan? #abaikan*

"Sial!Kalian ini! Malah mengejekku!"

"Hyung! Cuci muka pakai Facial foam sana!" Key si raja Fashion n Make Up memberikan saran.

"Hahahaha~~~ mana mungkin Onew hyung tau yang mana yang namanya Facial foam... Dia kan nggak pernah punya... Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk," celetuk Minho lagi lalu ketawa ngakak.

"Onew hyung kan cuma punya Minyak Wangi sama Bedak Kelek (BB) doank... Kwakwakwakwakwakwak," tawa Jonghyun meledak.

"Hahahahahaha," Taemin ketawa bingung. *nih anak sebenernya nggak terlalu mudeng dengan apa yang di omongin Hyungdeul-nya. Omo~~~ Tataem.. jangan lemot gitu donkk *

"Makanya Hyung.. Sekali-kali pergi Facial," kata Key lagi. Dengan ekspresi nyebelin.

"ARGGHHH.. Udah nggak usah ngejek lagi deh! Hei, Key dimana kamu nyimpan tuh Facial foam?" Onew bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yaaa di meja rias-ku lah. *gubraaaakkk! Meja rias?* Masa di lemari-mu sih hyung," kata Key masih dengan tampang nyebelin. Onew pergi ke kamar sambil bersungut-sungut.

Sesampainya di kamar. Onew bingung melihat meja rias Key yang makin bertambah banyak dengan berbagai aksesoris dan peralatan Make Up dll, dsb, dst... 'Mana nih Facial foam yang dimaksud Key? Sial.. Gue beneran nggak tau!' Kata Onew dalam hati, lalu dia melihat sebuah botol berwarna putih yang diyakininya sebagai tuh Facial foam. Onew segera ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan cairan dari botol tadi.

Ketika Onew kembali ke ruang TV. Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin masih asyik nonton "Spongebob Squarepants the Movie" Onew duduk bersila di samping Taemin.

"Tuh kan.. kau kelihatan segar setelah cuci muka pakai Facial foam-ku..." kata Key setelah melihat wajah Onew yang basah dan segar.

"Iya hyung, kau tambah ganteng," Taemin memuji dengan wajah polos. Onew senyum-senyum gaje gara-gara Taemin bilang kalau dirinya tambah cakep. Minho dan Jonghyun nggak berkomentar. Mereka berlima nonton dalam damai. Sampai...

"Key? Tuh Facial Foam bisa nimbulin efek samping nggak sih?" tanya Onew. Wajahnya kini terasa panas dan gatal-gatal.

"Haaaaa?" Key memandang Onew dengan bengong. "Hyung? Kau pakai botol yang kayak gimana? Beneran Facial Foam kan?" tanya Key hati-hati. Onew membelalakkan matanya dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil botol yang tadi dipakainya.

"Gue tadi pake ini." Onew memberikan botol berwarna putih itu pada Key si empu-nya. Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin mengerumuni Key.

" Hyung! Kau menggunakan itu?" tanya Jonghyun sambil menunjuk botol yang kini ada di tangan Key. Key menutup mulutnya yang ternganga. Minho hanya bungkam, menunggu reaksi sangar dari Onew. Taemin mengambil botol tadi dari tangan Key. Memutar-mutar botol itu dengan penasaran+bingung.

"Ne.. Waeyo Jjong a~?" tanya Onew kebingungan.

"Itu..." Jjong nggak berani melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi rusuknya di sikut oleh Key. Jonghyun melempar pandang 'Kau-saja-yang-bilang-lagian-itu-juga-punyamu' pada Key. Key malah balik mengancam 'Kalau-kau-nggak-mengatakannya-kau-nggak-dapat-jatah-makan-malam-ini' Jonghyun takut ditatap seperti itu oleh Key. Jonghyun pasrah dan mulai membuka mulut. Minho tetap bungkam dan nggak ikut campur. *stay cool aja sih daritadi bang xD*

"Waw! OBAT PENUMBUH RAMBUT! Kau mau menumbuhkan rambutmu Hyung?" tanya Taemin dengan polos pada Key. Seketika itu juga mulut Jonghyun terkatup. Hal yang ingin dikatakannya udah di ucapkan dengan spontan dan tanpa rasa bersalah oleh si Maknae yang nggak tau apa-apa. Jonghyun dan Minho menyadari bahwa ruang TV menjadi daerah rawan, maka mereka kabur dengan mengendap-endap ke taman belakang. "Kau sudah bosan ya dengan Mohican hairstyle-mu itu? Wahhh... semoga Obat Penumbuh Rambut ini manjur ya Hyung! Aku baca disini, katanya bisa menumbuhkan rambut dalam waktu 5 jam," kata Taemin lagi. *ngehayal banget rambut tumbuh panjang dalam waktu 5 jam =="*

"A... a-ak-aku b-belum men-mencobanya," kata Key gugup. Key melihat api berkobar-kobar di mata Onew.

"Kenapa kau menaruh barang seperti 'ini' di meja rias, Hah?" Onew berteriak murka. "Aku tadi memakai ini untuk cuci muka, BODOH!" Onew mengejar Key yang mulai kabur.

"Maaf hyung! Maaf! Mana ku tahu hyung bakal pakai Obat Penumbuh Rambutku! Kupikir hyung udah tau yang namanya Facial Foam!" teriak Key sambil berlari memutari Ruang TV.

"BAH! Banyak cakap kau ini! %^%&#%()*$!#%~$6%%Q&3I&7," Onew terus mengejar sambil menyumpah serapahi Key.

Taemin hanya menatap kelakuan 2 Hyung-nya dengan bingung. *Ckckckck.. Taemin masa nggak mudeng sih? Onew hyung ngira tuh Obat Penumbuh Rambut sebagai Facial Foam, tau... #abaikan*

**_Part Onew : End_**

Tunggu Part Jonghyun selanjutnya... ^^

Summary Part Jonghyun :

***Is that my BOXER?***

Jonghyun mondar-mandir nyari Bokser kesayangannya yang bergambar Tweety *si burung kuning itu lhoo* yang katanya di beli di Eropa dengan harga sampai berjuta-juta Euro. *emangnya tuh Bokser lungsuran dari Pangeran William ya? xD*

Jonghyun bertanya pada semua member, tapi nggak ada yang tau. Sampai-sampai... Jonghyun menemukan Bokser-nya di tangan seseorang... dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan.

*Siapakah orang itu? Tunggu di Part selanjutnya yaaa? #deepbow*

PS: Ottohkae readers? Gaje kah? Garing ya? Tak apalah xD wkwkwkwk... Nggak sanggup sebenernya bayangin wajah Onew jadi berambut gara-gara pakai tuh Obat Penumbuh Rambutnya Key. *ketawa ngakak guling-guling di lantai pas bayangin Onew berambut*

Oyaa.. Apa aku mematikan karakter Onew? Hahaha.. Mian.. Mian.. Mian.. Tapi tenang sajaa.. nanti semua member dapet jatah masing-masing kok xD *ketawa devil*

Makasih dah baca yaaa ^^ Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kaki kalian xD wkwkwkwk..

Dadadadaaaahhh.. *dadah dadah gaje#bletakk* Dont forget to RCL ^^

* * *

Best Wishes,

DesySeungho


	2. Chapter 2

Oya~~ sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat rewiewsnya :D Jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^ Dan aku juga ingin klarifikasi, aku emang dulu udah pernah publish FF ini ^^ tapi ku pencar-pencar karena aku masih gaptek jadi kagak tau gimana cara jadiin 1 judul n ber-chapter, jadi aku mau publish ulang dengan 1 judul yaitu SHINee Crazy Family dan sub judul masing-masing member ^^

Hehe, mian kalau banyak omong, ^^ Happy Reading ^^ Part Taeminnya insyaallah hari rabu ^^

Nanti boleh minta reviwesnya kan ^^ hehehe...

Title : SHINee Crazy Family *Part Jonghyun*

Genre : Humor Gaje

Length : 5 Part (2 of 5)

Casts : Member SHINee

Author : DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

* * *

***Is that my BOXER?***

**

* * *

**

Suasana pagi itu sangat tenang dan damai. Biasanya dorm selalu bergetar-getar gara-gara penghuninya selalu heboh sendiri. Pagi ini dorm seakan tak berpenghuni. Tapi di dalam kamar ada seseorang yang tengah mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan. Dialah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun sibuk memberantakan lemari pakaiannya. Seluruh isi lemarinya tumpah ruah di kasur Onew. Dia nggak peduli Onew bakal murka kalau tau kasurnya dipenuhi baju yang bau apek. *Plaakk, nggak mungkin! Baju lo kali yang apek, author xP* Dia terus membongkar lemarinya hingga kosong tak bersisa. Namun sesuatu yang di carinya nggak ketemu juga. Jonghyun menggeram..

"Grrrr... Cnut.. Cnut.. Cnut.." Jonghyun meringis karena sakit giginya meradang lagi. 'Dimana sih tuh barang?' batin Jonghyun. Dia memegang pipi kirinya, sumber sakit giginya ada di situ. Akhirnya dia bergegas keluar kamar dan mencoba menanyakannya pada member yang lain. Tapi dia merasa nggak akan sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Sakit giginya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia bertekad untuk nggak berbicara.

Dia menghampiri Onew yang lagi asyik menonton TV. Jonghyun membuat bahasa isyarat pada Onew. Jonghyun menarik-narik celana Onew, lalu menunjuk celananya sendiri lalu membuat tanda tanya. Onew memandang Jonghyun dengan bingung.

"Kenapa sih lo? Kayak orang autis aja," sindir Onew, lalu konsentrasi ke TV lagi.

Jonghyun menarik celana Onew lagi. "Hei! Lo mau ngapain gue? Gue nggak doyan laki!" teriak Onew parno sambil meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Jonghyun dari celananya.

Jonghyun kehabisan akal gimana cara agar Onew mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya. Jonghyun memegang pipi kirinya lagi.

"Au ahit hihi hohol! Au hau hanha lo hihat hokher hue hahak?" kata Jonghyun yang kalo di terjemahin jadi 'Aku sakit gigi dodol! Aku mau tanya lo lihat bokser gue kagak?' Tapi tentu saja Onew tetep nggak mudeng.

"Ihh.. epilepsi ya lu?" Onew beranjak meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mematung karena sakit giginya semakin menjadi soalnya tadi dia maksain ngomong walopun yang diomongin nggak bisa dicerna. Jonghyun mengepal tangannya ke arah Onew. Lalu Jonghyun menghampiri Key dan Minho yang sedang memasak Pancake apel di dapur. *author mauuuuuuu!#abaikan* Tak lupa Jonghyun membawa pulpen dan kertas biar nggak usah membuat giginya semakin cenut cenut.

Kalian lihat Boxer-ku nggak?

Jonghyun menyodorkan kertas itu pada Minho dan Key. Minho dan Key saling berpandangan kemudian menggeleng tanda nggak tau. Jonghyun meninggalkan Minho dan Key yang kebingungan.

"Boxer? Sejak kapan dia punya 'petinju' ?" tanya Key pada Minho setelah Jonghyun menghilang dari dapur.

"Entahlah hyung. Mungkin yang dimaksud 'sarung tinju' ?" terka Minho sok tau. Mereka melanjutkan mengaduk adonan dan mencairkan selai apel.

Jonghyun berpapasan dengan Taemin yang lagi asyik melahap sekotak besar es krim di ruang makan. Di samping Taemin ada sebuah kotak es krim yang sudah kosong. Tanpa basa-basi Jonghyun memberikan kertas yang tadi diberikannya pada Key dan Minho pada Taemin.

Kamu lihat Boxer-ku nggak?

Taemin mendangak, sudut bibirnya belepotan es krim. *kyaaaaa! Mauuuu! Plaakk!* "Boxer hyung? Nggak tuh.. Ada apa dengan si Boxer?" tanya Taemin bingung. Jonghyun segera meninggalkan Taemin daripada giginya semakin sakit gara-gara denger ocehan Taemin yang aneh. *author: yang aneh lo atau taemin sih Jjong? =="*

"Memangnya Jonghyun hyung punya teman boxer?" gumam Taemin, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk nggak peduli dan melanjutkan melahap es krim. *boxer=petinju*

Jonghyun kembali mengais-ais tumpukan bajunya yang berserakan di kasur Onew. Tapi barang yang dicarinya tetep nggak ketemu juga. Dengan frustasi dia keluar kamar lagi.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah. Pancake apel buatan Key dan Minho udah matang. Key membawa pancake itu ke ruang makan. " hyung, Taeminnie! Ayo makan Pancake apel!" teriaknya ceria, Minho mengikuti sambil membawa piring kecil.

"HUAAAAATTTCHOOOOO! SROOTTTT!" Taemin bersin keras banget.

"Hya! Taem ! Kau makan berapa kotak es krim, ha?" pekik Key.

Taemin mengelap ingus dari hidungnya dengan sebuah kain berwarna dasar putih dan ada gambar burung warna kuning nge-jreng. "Hehehe... 2 kotak hyung," Taemin hanya meringis. "Huaaatttchiiiingg!" Kain malang itu menggantung di hidung Taemin.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa! Itu Bokser kesayanganku bodoh! Mahal tau itu! Gue belinya di Europe harganya berjuta-juta Euro! Kenapa malah buat ngelap ingus gitu sih?" Jonghyun segera menyambar bokser Tweety yang dia cari-cari. Dia telah melupakan sakit giginya. Nggak peduli lagi dengan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Key Minho Onew menatap bingung. Taemin tambah bingung , ingus Taemin menggantung dari hidungnya. Dia nggak bisa mengelap tuh ingus soalnya kain yang tadi buat ngelap ada di tangan Jonghyun.

"Ini barang yang gue cari daritadi!" kata Jonghyun lagi.

"Ohh.. jadi karena barang itu kau bertingkah kayak orang ayan, ha?" sindir Onew lalu melahap pancake apel buatan Key dan Minho.

"Lhooo hyung? Tadi kau kan mencari 'petinju'?" tanya Minho bingung.

"Siapa bilang?" kata Jonghyun.

"Tadi kan kau tulis B-O-X-E-R," kata Key sambil mengeja huruf yang tadi Jonghyun tulis. "Dan boxer itu artinya petinju."

"Orang aku nyari bokser kok. Makanya belajar bahasa Inggris yang bener. Weeeekkkk," Jonghyun memeletkan lidahnya. Key melongo.

"Hyuuung.. Pinjem.. ingusku mau jatuh nih," rengek Taemin sambil menggapai-gapai bokser Tweety-nya Jonghyun.

"Enak aje lu.. Ini bokser mahal lu samain sama gombal buat ngelap ingus lu!" kata Jonghyun sewot lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tuh bokser Tweety di mesin cuci...

_Part Jonghyun : End_

* * *

Tunggu Part Key selanjutnya... ^^

Summary Part Key :

*Poor Kokok*

Pemasukan SHINee sedang sedikit. Job sepi, sementara uang belanja menipis. Key mencoba menariki iuran buat beli lauk ke member lain. Tapi mereka nggak mau ngeluarin duit dengan banyak alasan. Key mengancam bakal gorengin Cicak kalau pada nggak mau ngasih duit belanja. Tapi Onew tetep ngotot minta ayam goreng. Key sangat bingung.. Kemudian ketika Key sedang di halaman belakang untuk memetik daun singkong *mau di buat sayur xD* Triiingg! Ide gila melintas di otaknya.

*Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Key? Tunggu di Part selanjutnya yaaa? #deepbow*

PS: Ohhhh tidaaaaakkk ! Aku mematikan karakter Jonghyun. xD eh? Tanya.. bokser yang artinya 'celana yang suka di pakai cowok itu tulisan yang bener kayak gimana yaaa? Hahahaha

Ohh yaa... Makasih dah baca yaaa ^^ Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kaki kalian xD wkwkwkwk.. *deepbow*

Disini saya juga mau membalas beberapa REVIEWS di FF sebelumnya ^^

Saya masih gaptek nih di , saya belum mudeng gimana cara ngebales reviewsnya yakk? Hehehe, yaa jadi sementara balasan reviews chingudeul ku balas di chapter selanjutnya ^^ Okeee ^^

Balasan Reviews **SHINee Crazy Family *Part Onew***

**1. YuyaLoveSungmin**

Iyaa, ini FF emang udah di post ^^ yang part Jonghyun juga pernah, tapi mau ku post ulang dan di jadiin satu ^^ Makasih dah baca yahhh ^^

Dulu Yuya-sshi pernah minta buat ngelanjutin part Onew yaa? Hehehe, tapi gimana yakk? Aku kehabisan ide ==" gimana kalau aku post-in FF Special Birthday-nya Onew ^^ Mau kah?

**2. Shiori and Shiroi**

Makasih ya reviewnya, ^^ iyaaa ^^ aku shawol dan Elf baru ^^ hehehe, lagi kesengsem sama namja yang bernama Wookie nih .. Wkwkwkwk. *malah curhat* Hahaa,, lo Onew mah bagusan bulu ayam biar bisa serupa ma makanan kesukaannya itu xD *sadis*

Makasih buat semangatnya ^^

**3. Kanna Ayasaki**

Makasih ya Kanna ^^ udah baca lengkap ^^

Makasih ! Hwaiting ^^ 3

**4. Via2myrene**

Makasih via ^^ iyaa emang udah ku post, tapi mau ku jadiin 1 biar nggak kepencar-pencar ^^ hehehe.. Makasih ya via udah suka FF aku yang gaje ini xD hehe.. Aku juga suka FF Via lho ^^ aku sering baca ^^ Yang Evil and Aegyo kocak ^^ tapi aku jarang Ol lewat kompie ==" bisa nggak sih kalau reviews pake Hp? Minta ajarin donkk, belum pernah log in lewat HP sihhh .. wkwkkwk.. *plakkk! Nggak tau malu lu dez xD*

**5. Sulli Otter**

Iyaa ^^ emang udah pernah di Post di fandom ini ^^ tapi mau ku jadiin ber-chapter, jadi ku post ulang ^^ Waaahh ^^ kamu masih ingett yakk part-nya Jonghyun ^^ bener yang tataem ambil boxernya jonghyun buat ngelap ingus. Udah ku post sampai part-nya Minho sih ^^ hehe

Makasih udah reviews lhooo ^^

**6. murasakisuishou**

makasih ya dah baca ^^ Oke, part taemin hari rabu yaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : SHINee Crazy Family *Part Key*

Genre : Humor Gaje

Length : 5 Part (3 of 5)

Casts : Member SHINee

Cameo : Leeteuk Suju as tukang sayur

Eunhyuk Suju as Jeng Eunhyuk

Heechul Suju as Mpok Heechul

Kokok as ayamnya Onew

Author : DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

Ini part ketiga-nya chingudeul ^^ Happy reading yahh semuanya ^^

* * *

***Poor Kokok***

Suasana pagi itu sepi sekali. Seperti nggak ada kehidupan di dalam dorm SHINee. Nggak seperti biasanya, Jonghyun yang biasanya bangun paling pagi dan membangunkan member lain, kini masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Begitu pula Onew, Taemin dan tentu saja Minho yang masih ngiler sambil memeluk erat gulingnya.

Tapi kasur Key udah kosong. Ternyata Key udah bangun, Key memang paling malas kalau disuruh ngebangunin member. Key merasa eman-eman dengan suara tenornya kalau harus ngebangunin anak SHINee, terutama ngebangunin Minho si raja dari rajanya kebo ! *plak plak plak #digampar ma Flames*

Key membuka kulkas, mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak hari ini. Dengan cemberut Key menutup pintu kulkas, dia berjalan ke kamar.. Ternyata persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah habis. Hanya tersisa 1 telur puyuh, 1 bawang putih dan 1 cabai. Key mengambil satu-satunya uang 10ribuan dari dalam dompetnya. 'Aihh... Uang terakhirku, sebenernya mau buat beli bokser gambar Spongebob yang kemarin aku liat di mall.. T^T Nggak papa deh pakai uangku dulu. Daripada nggak pada sarapan...' batin Key sambil keluar kamar lalu turun ke lantai bawah dan mencegat tukang sayur.

"Sayuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr... Sayuuuuuuuuurr... Segeeeeeeeeeerrrrrr... Fressshh dah pokoknyeee..." teriak abang Leeteuk si tukang sayur. "Ayo dibeli sayurnyaaa... Muraaahhh... Sayuuuuurr.. Baru dipetikkkkkk dari pohonnyeeeeee...!"

Telinga Key yang peka pada hal masak-masak, make up dan fashion mampu mendengar suara bang Leeteuk padahal jarak mereka 5 km. *nghayal lu thor!* Key segera keluar dorm untuk menghampiri abang Leeteuk. "Bang! Sayur!" teriak Key, Leeteuk menoleh dan mendorong gerobak sayurnya ke arah Key.

"Ayo Neng! Murah meriah lhoooooooooo! Segeerrrr... Brrrrrr..." kata Leeteuk sambil berpura-pura menggigil. *gaje ahh lu Teuk xD*

"Apa lo bilang? Neng? Gue cowok kali!" kata Key sewot, nggak terima dibilang Neng.

"Lha situ pakai celemek pink kayak gitu. Masa sih cowok?" kata Leeteuk nggak percaya. Key memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan kata-kata Leeteuk, dia segera menyambar bungkusan ayam.

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Kagaaakk bisaaaa!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Key. Orang itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil melambaikan tangan tanda nggak boleh. Rambut pirangnya yang lagi di roll pun bergoyang-goyang indah. *berasa di film india deh =="* "Kaaaaagaaaaakk bisaaaaa... Ntu ayam punya gue !" Mpok Heechul langsung menyambar bungkusan ayam dari tangan Key. *mianhae.. Heechul ku korbanin jadi cewek disini xD silahkan chingudeul bayangin penampilan dia xD* Key nggak terima ayamnya di rebut Mpok Heechul. Mereka tarik-tarikan tuh ayam, rebutan sampai ngacung-ngacungin goloknya abang Leeteuk *terlalu kriminal xD* Key mengeluarkan jurus tatapan mautnya, Mpok Heechul bagai terbius tak bergerak. Key menang telak, kini ayam itu ada di tangannya seutuhnya. Mpok Heechul mengerucutkan bibir ala Hwang Tae Kyung. Abang Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku para pembelinya.

Sementara itu... Di dalam dorm... Onew, Taemin, Jonghyun dan Minho terbangun gara-gara teriakan Key dan Mpok Heechul yang rebutan ayam.

"Apaan sih ribut banget?" Onew mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Masih ngantuk..." kata Minho.

"Salah sendiri bangun," kata Jonghyun sewot. Mereka mulai ribut. *begitulah dalam dorm SHINee.. penghuninya selalu heboh sendiri*

"Hyungs! Key sama Mpok Heechul bertengkar lagi tuh!" Taemin mengintip lewat jendela. *ranjang Taemin paling deket dari jendela*

"Biarin aja deh," kata Onew lalu keluar kamar. Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho mengikuti. Jonghyun langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa di ruang TV sambil memasang headphone dan Ipodnya. Taemin menyerbu PS dan mulai main Winning Eleven, setelah sebelumnya merengek-rengek pada Minho agar mau bermain dengannya lagi. Tapi Minho menolak, entah kenapa kini kemampuan game-nya terkalahkan oleh si maknae ini. Akhirnya dia memilih menyelesaikan buku biografinya. Sementara Onew berjalan ke kebun belakang..

"Kukuruyuuuukkk Kok!" si kokok menyambut kedatangan majikannya. Segera saja Onew mengelus bulu-nya kokok. *emangnya kucing bisa di elus? Anggap saja bisa lah xD* Onew mengambil segenggam beras dari karung yang bertuliskan 'beras khusus Kokok' *masya allah.. ayam aja disediain beras sendiri?*Onew ini sangatlah sayang pada si Kokok, ayam yang menemaninya sejak dia sebelum debut sampai sekarang. *udah tua donk ayamnya ==" anggap aja masih pejantan tangguh xP* Dia bahkan membuatkan kandang khusus kokok yang diberi nama : 'area khusus Kokok' *harus bagus lho ngebayanginnya* Setelah memberi makan ayam gendutnya itu *jangan bayangin Kokok berwarna putih kayak ayam broiller yang endut-endut itu ! Kokok itu ayam kampung yang warna bulu-nya macem-macem n gendutnya tuh maksudnya berotot, soalnya sering buat sabung ayam ngelawan ayamnya Kangin Suju #plakk! Emang KangIn suka ayam? xS * Onew pergi ke teras untuk mengambil koran pagi lalu masuk ke ruang TV.

Balik lagi ke luar dorm..

"Jadi beli kagak sih lu?" sindir Leeteuk, matanya menyiratkan seakan dia nggak rela ayamnya di perlakuin dengan kasar kayak tadi. xD *ayam udah mati juga Teuk, Teuk*

"Jadi bang... Berapa sih harganya?" tanya Key.

"10ribu doank kang," kata abang Leeteuk sambil menata kembali sayur-sayurnya yang berantakan gara-gara buat senjata lempar-lemparan pas tadi Mpok Heechul sama Key rebutan ayam.

"Aje gileeee... Tadi bilangnya murah-meriah. Masa ayamnya mahal banget sih?" protes Key karena ingat uangnya tinggal 10ribu dan bumbu masak sama persediaan sayur di dorm udah habis tak bersisa.

"Yeeeee... Tadi kan gue bilangnya 'Sayuuuurrr.. Muraaaahhh' gue nggak bilang 'Ayaaaamm muraaaahhh..' gitu kan?" Leeteuk mencibir.

"Aighoo~~ ya udah deh gue nggak jadi beli," ayam malang itu di lempar Key ke gerobak.

"Ceilaaahh... Ayam gue udah buat rebutan gitu nggak jadi dibeli?" Leeteuk berkacak pinggang tapi Key nggak menghiraukan, dia asyik memilih-milih sayur yang akan dibeli dan memperhitungkan uang yang dibutuhkan. "Mpok.. Lu jadi beli kagak? Nih si rambut botak sebelah nggak jadi beli," Abang Leeteuk beralih ke Mpok Heechul yang malah asyik numpang ngaca di kaca spion gerobaknya abang Leeteuk. *emang ada gitu gerobak punya spion?* xD

"Ahhh.. Abaaaaanggg... Jangan galak-galak donk bang," Mpok Heechul yang gosipnya naksir abang Leeteuk mulai centil. Dia menoel dagu Leeteuk. *hooeekks xD* Leeteuk mencibir dan mau muntah. "Berapa sih harganya bang?"

"Ya elaaahhh.. Mpokk... Tadi kan si abang dah bilang," sindir Key sambil menaruh tangannya di dahinya, tanda 'Capek Deh' *ngejek gitu maksudnya*

"Aye kan sibuk benerin nih roll yang rusak. Aye kudu tampil memukau di depan abang Leeteuk =P " Mpok Heechul memeletkan lidah. Leeteuk mau muntah lagi.

"10ribu harganya.. Jadi beli kagak?" Leeteuk mulai naik darah.

"Aighoo~ mahal banget... T,T " kata Mpok Heechul.

'Gilaaaa... Jangan sampai nih dua orang kunyuk yang udah ngobrak-abrik gerobak gue nggak jadi beli. Gue perkedel ntar mereka kalo nggak jadi beli!' batin Leeteuk marah.

"Bang! Ada ayam nggak?" dari seberang jalan berdirilah seorang ibu-ibu modis di samping sebuah rumah mewah. Dialah warga paling kaya di kampung 'Suka ribut sendiri' ini. *nama kampungnya aneh =="* Dia adalahh.. Jeng Eunhyuk.. Seorang janda yang di tinggal oleh suaminya. *plaaakk! Sapa yang mau daftar jadi 'suami' nya xD*

"Adaa.. Adaaa Jeng!" Leeteuk langsung semangat karena pembeli yang satu ini pasti banyak uangnya. *mata duitan ternyata si Leeteuk xD* Akhirnya tuh ayam malang terbeli sama Jeng Eunhyuk. Setelah pada bayar, tuh konferensi antara Key, Mpok Heechul dan Jeng Eunhyuk bubar ke rumah masing-masing. Abang Leeteuk melanjutkan perjuangan menjual sayurnya.

"Hyung!" Key berdiri di depan Onew sambil memegang sebuah spatula hitam di tangan kanannya.

"Ya ampun, ampun, ampun! Jantung gue copot, eh copot, eh copot dah!" latahnya Onew kumat. "Ngapain sih lu? Ganggu gue aja!"

"Emang kamu lagi ngapain Hyung? Serius amat..." Key duduk di samping Onew setelah merapikan celemek pink yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Aissshh! Lihat sendiri kan. Aku lagi baca koran tau! Masa nyari lowongan kerja?" Onew sewot. "Tapi nggak papa deh, kalau ada lowongan kerja. Stress gue bulan ini pemasukan dikit banget. Huft.." curhat Onew sambil menghela nafas dengan lesu.

"Ohh gitu ya..." kata Key prihatin. "Hyung pasti capek kan? Mau ku pijetin?"

Onew memicingkan mata. Mencurigai Key yang bersikap baik. 'Pasti nih anak ada maunya, biasanya ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas juntrungannya kayak kereta api nggak ada rem-nya' batin Onew. Key nggak tahan diselidik seperti itu, akhirnya Key mengutarakan maksud yang sebenarnya.

"Errr... Ehemm.. Gini hyung," kata Key. "Duit belanja habis nih, tadi aku belum sempet beli lauk. Tadi sebenernya mau beli ayam. Aku sampai rebutan tuh ayam sama Mpok Heechul. Tapi pas ku tanya harga tuh ayam, Abang Leeteuk bilang 10ribu. Lha uang belanja tinggal 10ribu doank. Padahal bumbu masak juga udah habis. Jadi aku relain tuh ayam dibeli sama Mpok Heechul. Nggak taunya Mpok Heechul duitnya juga kurang, akhirnya tuh ayam dibeli sama Jeng Eunhyuk," cerita Key panjang lebar.

"Terus maksudnya apa?" tanya Onew.

Grrr... Key menggeram. 'Gila nih leader, lemot banget sih otaknya. Nggak percaya deh gue kalau dia pernah rangking 2 waktu kelas 3 SMA' batin Key. Tapi Key memasang tampang super manisnya.

"Hyung mau kan nambahin duit buat beli lauk?"

'Tuh kan! Ada maunya nih bocah!' batin Onew. "Kan tadi gue udah bilang.. Job sepi, gue juga nggak punya duit. Mian ya?" kata Onew dengan wajah dramatis dan miris.

Key memutar bola matanya. "Huh! Dasar leader pelit! Ntar siang pokoknya nggak boleh protes kalo makannya cuma nasi sama terasi," bentak Key pada Onew. *Haha... nggak elit banget sih xD* Dia meninggalkan Onew yang masih duduk tercenung.

'Yaahhh... Kok cuma terasi sih? Gue nggak doyann...' kata Onew dalam hati.

"Hyaaaa...! Key a~! Jeongmal mianhae, kali ini aku beneran nggak ada duit. Tapi please... Jangan masakin nasi sama terasi doank dong," rengek Onew.

"Ah! Bodo amat! Aku mau minta ke Jonghyun aja! Makanya belajar prihatin hyung, nggak punya duit juga pengennya makan ayam mulu!" Key mulai ngomel-ngomel. "Emangnya ayam bisa muncul dari septitank?" lanjutnya dengan ngaco.

Key menghampiri Jonghyun yang lagi asyik tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil dengerin lagu dari Ipod-nya. "Woy! Jjong!" teriak Key keras-keras. Spatulanya teracung ke wajah Jonghyun. Tapi Jonghyun tetap menutup mata dan nggak bergeming. Key makin sebal melihat tingkah Jonghyun.

"WOYY BRO! AKU MINTA DUIT BUAT BELANJAAAAA!" teriak Key dengan ganas. Kakinya menendang bokong Jonghyun, seketika itu juga Jonghyun terguling ke bawah. Buku biografi yang dibaca Minho terjatuh dari tangannya. Taemin menjatuhkan joystick playstation karena kaget dengan teriakan Key. Minho dan Taemin menoleh ke arah Key.

"Hah? Apaan?" Jonghyun mendangak dan menatap Key yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Hujan duit?" Jonghyun menampakkan wajah se-innocent mungkin.

"Hujan duit mata lu katarak!" teriak Key sambil marah-marah. Key pergi menjauhi Jonghyun dengan wajah sebal dan mengumpat-umpat. Jonghyun menghela nafas lega.

"Fiuuuhh... akhirnya gue nggak usah ngeluarin duit buat iuran belanja. Kayaknya bakat akting gue lumayan nih. Hahaha," Jonghyun kembail berleha-leha di singgasananya.

"Ehmmm.. Mian hyung, kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku ini nggak punya duit. Minggu kemarin uangku udah buat bayar SPP sekolah..." kata Taemin jujur ketika Key ada di hadapannya. Key jadi nggak enak hati buat memalak si maknae ini.

Key menghampiri Minho yang melanjutkan bacaannya. Seakan udah tau yang bakal diomongkan oleh Key, Minho langsung bicara bak kritikus. "Hyung, kau tau sendiri kan? Harga BBM naik, mobilku juga butuh bensin. Duitku habis buat beli bensin. Lagipula kasihan sekali sih kau hyung, harus meminta-minta kayak gini. Apa kata dunia hah? Kapan negara kita bisa maju kalau orang yang minta-minta terus bertambah?" Minho malah menceramahi Key habis-habisan. "Sadarlah hyung! Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang kesusahan. Apa kau nggak malu ikutan minta-minta? Sama adikmu sendiri pula—"

"Stop it!" teriakan Key memotong perkataan Minho. "Ku congkel mata kodokmu pakai ini baru tau rasa kalau kau kehilangan kharisma-mu!" Key mengacungkan spatulanya ke arah Minho dan berbalik pergi dengan perasaan sangat marah. Dia berjalan ke dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda ngambek. " Awas saja mereka! Nanti siang kumasakin sambel terasi doank! Atau ku gorengin cicak sekalian, tongseng tikus juga kayaknya keren! Lihat saja!" Key masih bersungut-sungut.

Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin ketawa-ketawa denger omelan Key. Lalu mereka kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Key lantas memeras otaknya. *jangan lupa dijemur ya? #plaaakk, digampar lockets* Dia memandang sekeliling dapur. Yang ada di dapur hanyalah seikat singkong di pojokan. Dia membuka keranjang belanjanya tadi. Dia mengeluarkan beras yang tadi dibelinya. Dengan uang 10ribu, dia hanya mampu membeli sekilo beras, beberapa bumbu masak, 1 buah lobak, 1 buah wortel dan cabai. 'Gila! Mau masak apa coba? Dasar orang-orang kurang ajar! Dimintain duit sedikit aja pelitnya minta ampun. Padahal gue masak juga buat mereka!' gerutu Key.

Key pergi ke kebun belakang untuk memetik daun singkong, dia memutuskan untuk melodeh daun singkong dicampur wortel dan lobak. *enak nggak sih? Eh emang ada gitu lodeh dikasih wortel+lobak+daun singkong? O.o?*

Ketika melewati kandang Kokok.. Sebuah lampu neon menyala terang di dalam otak Key... Triiingg !

Di ruang TV... Onew masih asyik baca koran sambil nonton Music Bank.. Tiba-tibaaaa...

"Koooookkkkkk! Petok petok petok petok!" terdengar lengkingan ayam dari luar dorm. Onew kaget. 'suara siapa itu? Kokok? Ahh.. bukan bukan bukan... paling ayamnya si Kangin. Ayamnya Kangin kan emang cerewet kayak yang punya'

1 jam kemudian...

Sniff.. Sniff.. Sniff.. bau sedap tercium sampai ke ruang TV. Key memanggil member lain sambil membawa sebuah piring yang ditutupi tudung stainless steel. Key meletakkan piring itu di meja sementara member lain mulai duduk di kursi masing-masing sambil ngiler karena nyium bau sedapnya masakan Key. Jonghyun dengan mupeng hendak membuka tudung tangannya di tepis sama Key.

"Jangan dibuka dulu!" kata Key. Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Taemin polos.

"Kau nggak beneran masakin kami cicak goreng kan?" tanya Minho penuh khawatir.

"Itu nggak cuma sambel terasi kan? Baunya daging kok. Iya nih pasti daging!" kata Onew yakin. Key melempar pandangan mautnya. Semua member terdiam. Kemudian Key membuka tudung saji itu. Bau sedap semakin tercium. Sebuah ayam bakar madu besar muncul dari balik tudung saji.

"Waaaaa... Kau baik sekali hyuuungg!" teriak Taemin semangat lalu mulai menyedok nasi banyak-banyak.

"AYAAAAMMM! Nyam.. Nyam.. Nyam.. !" Onew mencomot paha ayam itu lalu melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Enak.. enak.. enak Key! Kau memang koki yang baik!" kata Jonghyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Key dengan bangga. Minho makan tanpa berkomentar. Key juga mulai menyendok nasi dan makan bersama member lain.

"Haiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkk," Onew dan Taemin bersendawa keras sekali. Mereka menepuk perut mereka dengan puas lalu mencuci tangan di wastafel. Jonghyun masih menjilati jari-jari tangannya. Minho memandangi piring bekas ayam bakar tadi. *masih pengen ya? xD* Minho berpikir tentang ayam itu.

Taemin balik ke meja makan dan meneguk air putihnya. Key juga sedang meneguk air putihnya. "Key? Kau dapat uang darimana kok bisa beli ayam? Kau nyuri ya?" selidik Minho.

"Uhuk! Uhuk !" mendadak Key tersedak.

"Minum hyung.. minum...!" Taemin menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Bodoh! Dia kesedak air, masa suruh minum lagi sih!" gertak Jonghyun ke Taemin. Taemin mengkeret gara-gara di gertak Jonghyun. "Tarik nafas Key.. Tarik nafas.."

Setelah tenang.. Minho bertanya lagi.. "Kau nyuri ayamnya siapa?" Key memandang ke kebun belakang dengan takut-takut.

"I-itu-sebenarnya," Key berkata terputus-putus. "Sebenarnya itu si Kokok."

"A-P-A?" Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin bebarengan teriak histeris.

"KEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !" Suara Onew menggelegar kayak bledek. Onew masuk ke ruang makan dengan nafas memburu. "Dimana Kokok hah? Kenapa nggak ada di kandang ? Kenapa di sebelah kandang ada bulu-bulunya Kokok hah? Jelaskaaaaaaannnn!" Onew masuk sambil membawa-bawa golok.

"Ampun Hyungg! AMPUN !" teriak Key lalu lari ngibrit ke taman. Onew dan Key kejar-kejaran di taman. Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin menelan ludah.. Mereka telah memakan hewan kesayangan sang leader... Poor Kokok... xP

_Part Key : End_

Tunggu Part Minho selanjutnya... ^^

Summary Part Minho :

*Balada Bangun Pagi*

Jonghyun dan Onew sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka sedang menunggu masakan si juru masak Key. Tapi Minho belum memperlihatkan batang hidungnya. Dia adalah member yang paling betah tidur dan paling susah dibangunin. Jonghyun juga udah males ngebangunin Minho gara-gara kalau dibangunin nggak bangun-bangun. Biasanya Taemin yang bangunin Minho *ingat di FF-ku sebelumnya "My putih a.b.u.a.b.u silver anniversary party" , Taemin berhasil membangunkan Minho dengan berteriak di telinga Minho pakai toa dengan suara 5 oktaf dan di "monster abu" , Taemin menarik paksa tangan Minho sampai Minho kejedot pinggir kasur lalu terbangun* , tapi hari ini Taemin belum bangun. Jonghyun tetap membiarkan Taemin tidur soalnya kemarin Taemin dapat jam tambahan dan pulang malam. Jadi Taemin masih capek.

Ketika Taemin sudah bangun dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Key bertanya "Taem, mana Minho? Kau nggak membangunkannya?"

Kemudian Taemin kembali ke kamar dan berteriak-teriak dengan toa-nya tapi Minho belum juga bangun, akhirnya Taemin turun menghampiri hyungdeulnya. Dia minta bantuan hyungdeulnya. Onew, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin naik ke lantai atas lagi dan mencoba membangunkan Minho...

*Apakah yang akan dilakukan ke empat namja itu untuk membangunkan Minho? Apa Minho tetap keblug di kasurnya atau akan segera bangun? Tunggu di Part selanjutnya yaaa? #deepbow*

PS: Ahahahaha... Part-nya Key kok jadinya panjang banget yaaa xD

Ohh yaa... Makasih dah baca yaaa ^^ Mind to review? ^^

Review please ^^ *deepbow*

* * *

Balasan **Reviews Poor Kokok :**

**1. Via2myrene**

Maaf via ^^ aku baru balas reviewmu sekarang , ==" aku nggak tau cara komennya =="

Makasih yah dah suka Ffnya ^^ hehe... Okee, aku bakal kembali dengan FF lainnya dan bakal reviews Ffmu kalau aku udah tau cara reviewsnya.. (dari HP) Wkwkwkwk,, ^^

**2. Fedeoya Kimchi**

Ne ^^ Kokok itu ceritanya ayamnya Onew ^^ Onew kan suka ayam (goreng ^^) Hehehe... Iya tuh member lain pelit semua, padahal kan makanannya juga di makan bareng kan =="

Hmmm, boleh tanya.. aku manggil kamu siapa ya? ==" masa Kimchi? Wkwkwk

**3. Takeuchi Mihara**

Makasih dah baca n reviews ^^ Mian .. dulu banget waktu aku bikin nih FF aku belum mengenal karakter member suju, jadi mian kalau nggak sesuai dengan karakter aslinyaaa .. Mian yaaa? Kamu ELF ya? ^^

Iyaa juga yaaa? Tapi sekarang A/N nya udah semakin berkurang kok ^^ di FF ku yang baru ^^ Makasih yaahh sarannya ^^ Makasih juga udah di fave ^^

Annyeong... =))


	4. Chapter 4

Title : SHINee Crazy Family *Part Minho*

Genre : Humor Gaje

Length : 5 Part (4 of 5)

Casts : Member SHINee

Author : DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

* * *

***Balada Bangun Pagi***

**

* * *

**

Pagi ini seperti biasa... Jonghyun bangun paling awal lalu mencuci muka dan mulai membangunkan member lain. Member yang pertama dia bangunkan adalah Key, karena Key paling mudah dibangunin. Mungkin Key sadar dengan kewajiban memasaknya, jadi dia langsung bangun kalau udah dibangunin Jonghyun. Kemudian Jonghyun membangunkan Onew. Key dan Onew bergegas keluar kamar. Jonghyun beralih ke ranjang Taemin. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah dongsaeng-nya ketika tidur. 'Dia kelihatan sangat capek.. Biarin tidur dulu deh... Kemarin pulang malam gara-gara dapat jam tambahan dari sekolah' batin Jonghyun lalu merapatkan selimut Taemin. *Kyaaaaaa... perhatian bangett xD*

Jonghyun beralih ke ranjang Minho. Tubuh Minho nggak kelihatan sama sekali. Sepertinya Minho meringkuk di balik selimutnya. 'Aissshhh... Malas ahh aku kalo bangunin nih makhluk alien tukang tidur' batin Jonghyun lalu bergegas menyusul Key dan Onew. *dijuluki alien coz matanya Minho belo xD*

1 jam kemudian.. Taemin menuruni tangga menuju ruang TV sambil mengucek-kucek matanya. *Kyaaa.. bayangin Tataem baru bangun tidur ngebuat author mimisan xD* "Hooooaaaaahmmmm..." Taemin ngulet. "Anyyeong.. hyungdeul..."

"Anyyeong Taemin a~ sudah bangun?" tanya Onew basa-basi.

"Jelas bangunlah.. dianya aja udah disini. Emang elu hyung, jalan sambil tidur?" cibir Jonghyun. Onew noel-noel lantai gara-gara perkataan Jonghyun menancap tepat di jantungnya. Jonghyun telah membuka aib-nya *xD*

"Taem, mana Minho? Kau nggak membangunkannya?" tanya Key sambil membawakan cokelat panas untuk Taemin. *si Key paling perhatian ma si maknae* Onew sama Jonghyun cemburu melihat kemesraan Taemin dan Key. *jangan pikir ini Yaoi! Aku paling benci Yaoi! Cemburu dan mesra disini yang dimaksudkan adalah cemburu dan mesranya kakak-adik.. okee.. jadi pliss.. jangan salah paham ^^*

"Key... aku juga mau cokelat panas..." rengek Onew.

"Nado... Key a~~" Jonghyun ikutan merengek.

"Dingin nihhhh!" kata Onew dan Jonghyun bareng persis anak TK.

"No way! Bikin sendiri. Manja banget sih.. Ingat umur donk!" kata Key sadis. Onew dan Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibir lalu ke dapur buat bikin cokelat panas.

"Gomawo hyung," kata Taemin sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya. "Mianhae.. Aku belum membangunkan Minho hyung.."

"Gwaenchannayo Taem, tolong bangunkan dia ya? Kau yang biasanya berhasil ngebangunin dia kan..." Key menepuk bahu Taemin pelan.

"Ne... ^^" Taemin kembali naik ke kamar.

Taemin mengambil senjatanya lalu berdiri di samping ranjang Minho. Kemudian...

"MINHOOOOOOOO HYUUUUUUUUUNGGG! BANGUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN... UDAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SIAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!" Taemin kembali mengeluarkan suara 5 oktafnya pakai toa. Tapi Minho yang bergelung di balik selimutnya tetep nggak bergerak, walaupun Taemin udah neriakin persis di telinga Minho. Berkali-kali Taemin berteriak sampai dorm mereka bergetar-getar. Ajaibnya Minho tetep nggak bergerak di balik selimut.

Di ruang makan... "MINHOOOOOOOO HYUUUUUUUUUNGGG! BANGUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN... UDAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SIAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!" suara Taemin menggelegar. Mungkin bisa sampai ke kutub utara suaranya. xD

Cangkir cokelat panas Onew bergetar hebat. "Apa ini? Gempa kah?" tanya Onew takut.

"Aniyo hyung... uri Taemin lagi bangunin Minho," kata Key santai.

"Aighoo~ parah sekali sih si Minho itu. Heran deh gue, walaupun para Flamers udah pada tau kalo si Minho tuh kebo-nya minta ampun, kok fans-nya tetep lebih banyak dari member lain," Jonghyun curcol.

"Hyungs... Minho hyung belum bangun tuh!" kata Taemin sambil menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kau udah berteriak-teriak kayak gitu tapi dia belum bangun? Masyaallah!" naluri sang Ibu Key muncul dan segera naik ke kamar. Taemin melihat Onew dan Jonghyun yang berpua-pura nggak peduli.

"Onew hyung, jjong hyung.. Bantuin gih," kata Taemin memelas. Akhirnya setelah mengeluarkan aegyo-nya, Onew dan Jonghyun mau ikut bangunin Minho.

Ke empat namja itu berdiri di samping ranjang Minho sambil membawa peralatan masing-masing. Onew siap dengan radio tape-nya *dikira mau dangdutan kah Nyu? =="* Jonghyun siap dengan gong-nya *ya elah.. ini malah mau wayangan* , Key siap dengan ember+air es *sumpah sadis banget nih Key xD* , Taemin tetep setia dengan toa-nya. *maklum, dia ngebet jadi bantara, tapi nggak kesampean gara-gara jadi penyanyi xP* Masing-masing namja mencoba membangunkan si raja dari raja-nya Kebo.. King of Buffalo Choi Minho. *dipanggang flamers xD*

Onew menyetel radio dengan suara full, lagu anak-anak yang sumpah berisik banget. Tapi Minho tetep nggak bergerak. Jonghyun segera membunyikan gong-nya. "DONG DONG DONG DING DING RING DING DONG RING DING DONG, DIGGY DING DING DING" Bletak! Jonghyun dapet jitakan keras dari Key.

"Suara gong-nya aneh.. Gimana sih lu ==" Lihat aku nih hyung...!" Key mengangkat senjatanya. E.M.B.E.R "Pasti dia bakal kedinginan gara-gara air es ini. Hohohoho." *ketawa devil*

SPLAAAAAASHH! Kasur Minho basah karena Key menggebyur dengan air es-nya. Tapi ajaib! Minho tetap tenang di balik selimutnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia bakal bangun. Aigho~~ ngeri tenan si Minho.

Ketika Taemin kembali bersiap dengan toa-nya. Jonghyun berkata, "Hya, Taemin.. Kau tadi udah nyoba buka selimutnya?"

Taemin menggeleng jujur. "Belum hyung..."

"Kalau gitu kita buka selimutnya," komando Jonghyun. Tangan Jonghyun bersiap membuka selimut Minho. Toa Taemin udah di samping—yang diperkirakan sebagai—telinga Minho. Onew dan Key menutupi telinga mereka.

Selimut terbuka, Taemin nggak jadi membunyikan toa-nya.

DOEEEENGGG! Ternyata di balik selimut itu bukanlah Minho, tapi bantal dan guling yang udah tertata rapi. Kemana perginya Minho? Kenapa Minho nggak ada di ranjangnya? Ke empat namja itu ternganga dan menggeram marah.

"Siaaaal! Mana si Minho hah?" teriak Key dengan marah. "Aku udah korbanin nunda hobi masakku tau!" Semua terdiam.. membisu, saling berpikir.. kemana perginya Minho...?

"Hyung? Apa... Minho hyung di culik sama Alien pake UFO?" tanya Taemin ketakutan.

Bletak! Jonghyun menjitak kepala Taemin. "Kau itu kebanyakkan nonton film anak-anak! Ufo segala.. Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin!" kata Jonghyun. Key menggigiti jarinya karena takut apa yang dikatain Taemin bener. Onew menopang dagunya dengan serius, dia terlihat menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Minho. Kenapa yang ada di bawah selimut biru itu bukan Minho tapi malah guling dan bantal yang sudah tertata sedemikian rupa. Kenapa Minho nggak ada. Kemana Minho?

"Jangan-jangan..." Onew memasang tampang misterius. Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin menatap Onew. "Minho diCULIK dan diBUNUH !" teriaknya parno sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK! MINHO HYUUUUUUUUUUUNNNGGGGG!" Taemin berputar-putar di kamar sambil menutupi matanya. Lalu bergulingan di kasur Onew dengan sangat histeris. Pada saat yang sama Key membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya *ala sinetron* dengan tampang drama queen. *Sungguh menyentuh xD* Jonghyun yang saat itu paling waras segera menarik baju Taemin agar si magnae berdiri. Tiba-tiba...

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Onew, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin. Karena suasana sangat mencekam saat itu, mereka berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ke empat namja parno itu berdempetan dan saling berpelukan ketakutan.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Jonghyun sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar. Tapi kepalanya tetap menghadap ke belakang.

"Itu suaranya Minho hyung!" kata Taemin sambil memeluk Key.

"Hantu Minho!" teriak Onew.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan bunuh kami!" teriak Key histeris+gaje.

"Kenapa sih kalian ini? Aku Minho," kata suara itu, dia mendekat dan menepuk bahu Jonghyun. Yang ditepuk bergidik dan menoleh. Semua ikut menoleh.. dan melongo..

"Kau?" kata Key.

"Minho?" sambung Onew.

"Beneran kan?" tambah Jonghyun.

"Bukan hantu kan?" lanjut Taemin. Minho melongo.

"Apaan sih? Hantu siapa?" tanya Minho sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya. "Aku habis jogging nih. Kok belum ada sarapan sih Key? Laper tau!"

"Ohhh... Jogging," kata Onew sambil mendekati Minho. "Bletakk!" Onew menjitak kepala Minho lalu keluar kamar. "Rasain tuh!" Minho melongo sambil meringis kesakitan.

Jonghyun mendekati Minho, lalu.. "Bletakkk!" Jitakan keras Jonghyun mendarat di kepala Minho. "Awwwww! Sakit tau Hyung!" teriak Minho sambil memegang bekas jitakan Jonghyun. Tanpa memedulikan Minho, Jonghyun segera keluar kamar.

Kemudian Key. "Pagi ini kamu nggak dapet sarapan!" ancam Key lalu, Bletaakkk! Lagi-lagi Minho di jitak. Key langsung keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Taemin berdiri di depan Minho. "Kenapa sih Taem? Kok aku dijitakin gitu sih? Sakit tau!" protes Minho.

"Mianhae hyung.." kata Taemin lirih lalu Bletaaakkk! Taemin menjitak kepala Minho juga.

"Hyaaaaa! Kau maknae kurang ajar hah? Berani kamu sama hyungnya!" teriak Minho sambil mengejar Taemin yang segera turun ke lantai bawah.

"Salah sendiri bangun pagi!" kata Taemin.

"Lahhh... Emang salah gitu kalo aku bangun pagi?" tanya Minho bingung.

"KAMI KIRA KAMU DICULIK DAN DIBUNUH ALIEN, BEGOOOOOO! PABO-YA!" teriak Onew, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin kompak sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Minho.

Minho : "?"

_Part Minho : End_

* * *

Tunggu Part Taemin selanjutnya... ^^

Summary Part Taemin :

*Cooking Cooking*

Akhir tahun tiba ! 3 stasiun TV besar di Korea mengadakan acara bertajuk Gayo Daejun, tapi kenapa SHINee malah duduk diam di depan TV dengan tampang nelangsa? Ternyata kepopuleran mereka terkalahkan oleh boyband dan girlband lain! Mereka mencoba menghapus duka dengan mengadakan pesta tahun baru. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi di pesta tahun baru itu?

STARRING SUPER JUNIOR! Don't Miss It ^^

PS: Ahahahaha... Part-nya Minho malah kayaknya kesedikitan ya xD Tapi readers mudeng kan? Itu si Minho tumben2nya bangun pagi, pagi banget sebelum Jonghyun bangun. Minho langsung ngibrit buat jogging. Lhaaaa.. 4 namja pabo ngiranya macem2. Minho diculik alien lah, di mutilasi lah, pembunuhan berencana lah xD hahaha paraahhh

Ohh yaa... Makasih dah baca yaaa ^^ Jangan lupa reviewsnya yaa

.. *deepbow* *jangan bosen baca FF ku ea Hahahaha #Plaaaakk 100x* =P

* * *

Balasan **reviews Balada Bangun Pagi :**

** Geun Hyun**

Makasih dah baca~ reviews~ n nge-fave ^^ Haha, iya tuh Minho ku buat menyedihkan disini ^^ nggak papa kan ^^ Oyaaa,, part taemin publish hari ini, di baca ya ^^ jeongmal gomawo~~

** Ammyu**

Ne ^^ tataem emang nggemezinn ^^ xD

** lawliet**

Makasih chingu dah baca n reviews ^^ Oke ^^ baca ajja part taemin di chapter 5 ^^

** TaeNa**

Makasih ya dan baca n reviews ^^ saeng dah sering buat FF ya disini ^^ hehe.. banyak banget FF-nya saeng ^^

Cobalah melirik SHINee, mereka nggak kalah awesome kok sama SuJu ^^, aku dulunya Shawol, dan sekarang merangkap ELF ^^ *jiahh, malah curhat =="

** Otter**

Makasih yaa chingu ^^ iyaa ini udah ada part Taemin juga lhooo ^^ Happy reading yahhh ^^

Sincerely,

Desy ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : SHINee Crazy Family *Part Taemin*

Genre : Humor Gaje

Length : 5 Part (5 of 5)

Casts : Member SHINee

Cameo : Super Junior (ex. KangIn, Kibum, Hankyung)

Author : DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

Warning : Disini dorm SHINee bukan apartemen, tapi bayangkanlah kayak dormnya A.N Jell di You are Beautiful yang kayak rumah itu ^^

* * *

***Cooking Cooking***

**

* * *

**

30 Desember 2010 19.00 pm KST

Ruang TV dorm SHINee

SHINee duduk manis di depan TV sambil menonton MBC Music Core Special New Year sambil ngemil kripik kentang. U kiss sedang perform di panggung dengan lagu terbarunya 'Be Quiet' sementara SHINee? Mereka malah nggak dapet job sama sekali.. Very Poor =="

"Haaaahh.. Tumben nih tahun baru kok nggak dapat job," kata Key sambil melahap kripik kentang yang jadi rebutan para member SHINee.

"Iya nih,, masa kita kalah pamor sama U Kiss sihh =.=" kata Minho nggak terima kekalahan. Dan segera memasukkan banyak kripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi sebuah kemenangan. (?)

" ... iaaaahhh ihhh... asaaa hitaaa gaaa hapeettt hooobb *&^$$#*I&*$# ihhhh?," Taemin dan Onew menyahut dengan mulut penuh kripik kentang.

Pletaakk!

Jonghyun melemparkan sendal bulukan miliknya ke kepala Taemin dan Onew. "Ngomong yang bener. Telen dulu kenapa sih! Leader kelakuannya sama kayak maknae, dasar."

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk," Onew keselek nggak berhenti-berhenti karena denger kata-kata Jonghyun yang menancap dalam di jantungnya. Taemin menepuk-nepuk punggung Onew dengan khawatir.

"Kau nggak papa hyung?"

"Aigoo~~ aku udah kangeeeeenn mau mangguuungg.. Kasihan suaraku ini kalau nggak segera di buat nyanyi... Kalau di simpen lama-lama bisa bulukaaaaann suaraaakuuu.. Huwaaaaaa... Aku pengeeeenn perforrrrrmmmmmmmm..." rengek-rengek Jonghyun, tangannya menengadah ke langit-langit dorm. "Kenapaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Kenaapaaaaaaaa?" Jonghyun berputar-putar mengitari member lain.

Blup!

Karena Key nggak tahan ngelihat tingkah Jjong yang kadang nggak normal itu, akhirnya Key memasukkan sebongkah (? Emangnya batu xP) besar Ubi manis Bakar ke dalam mulut Jjong yang saat itu sedang terbuka lebar. *sumpah Key sadis banget =.=*

"Bwaaahh! )^%^$&)(%!$#&()O*(&^&%&, Gleg Gleg Gleg!" Jjong hampir mati keselek gara-gara harus ngunyah Ubi Manis Bakar tadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jjong menelan Ubi Manis yang sempet tersangkut di tenggorokannya itu.

Jonghyun segera meneguk segelas penuh air putih yang disodorkan oleh Taemin.

"Gilaaaaa luuuu Kunci nggak waras! Luuuu mau bunuh guee hah?"

"Diem akhh lu.. Suara udah bulukan juga," komentar Key singkat tapi sadis.

"Udahhh.. udahhh.. hyung... nggak usah bertengkaarr," kata Minho melerai.

"Iyaa tuh, umurnya aja udah dua puluh tahun, tapi tingkahnya kayak anak TK!" Onew mehrong ke arah Key dan Jonghyun. Dan setelah itu Key dan Jonghyun kompak meneriaki Onew.

"Itu kan kamu hyuuuuuunggg!" *Onew nangis di pojokan*

Dorm SHINee pun ramai kayak pasar malem gara-gara tingkah abnormal penghuninya. Walau penghuninya cuma lima orang tapi bisa seribut dorm SUJU yang di huni oleh 9 orang. Soalnya semua penghuni dorm SHINee juga pada nggak normal.

"MANAGER HYUUUUUUUUUNGGG KAMI BOSAAAANNNN.. KAMIII MAU JOOOOBBBB!" lolongan mereka berlima menggema ke seluruh Seoul. Selesai meratapi nasib mereka yang lagi apes, mereka duduk lagi dengan tenang sambil melihat perform 2PM di MuCore.

"Hyung~~~" rengek Taemin. "Bikin Barbeque party yukkk?" Taemin mengeluarkan aegyo-nya. Matanya kedip-kedip kayak yang biasanya dia lakukan kalau di depannya ada kamera.

"Taemin ah~ ! Sudah ku bilang jangan suka kedip-kedip gitu! Nggak di depan kamera, di depan kami juga. Bandel !" omel Key. Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung, iya bener tuh idenya Taemin. Kayaknya asyik deh kalau pas malam tahun baru kita Barbeque Party terus Mainan Kembang Api!" kata Minho.

"Hwaaaaa... mau sihh.. asal ada ayaaaaammm!" Onew mengeluarkan air liurnya saat mengucapkan kata 'ayam'

"Ayam emak lu, hah? Kita nggak ada job gini lu mau minta ayam. Nggak ada duit!" kata Key sewot.

"Lhaaa terus? Kalau mau Barbeque kan kudu pakai daging?" kata Jonghyun. Dan semua mata pun tertuju pada Onew.

"Hyung! Cepat telepon Ibumu agar mengirimkan daging untuk kita!" kata Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin bebarengan.

"Ahhh... Iya deh iyaaa..." Onew menelpon ibunya dan meminta ibunya mengirimkan daging untuk mereka.

"Yes yes yes yes, pesta pestaaa..." Jonghyun mulai kehilangan sisi sadarnya dan jejingkrakan di atas sofa.

"Jonghyun hyung! Kalau ku kasih tau Se Kyung noona tentang tingkah abnormalmu, pasti dia bakal langsung mutusin dirimu!" teriak Key murka. "Turun dari sofa! Jebol tau nanti sofa nyaaaaaa... Mahal tuh." Jonghyun segera turun dengan wajah merengut. xD

"Sabar Key hyung, nggak usah marah-marah. Nanti cepet tua lhooo, kayak Onew hyung. Hahaha," Taemin menepuk-nepuk pundak Key. Minho cuek dengan keadaan dan tetap asyik dengan PSP-nya.

"Tapi kalau cuma berlima nggak asyik," kata Jonghyun.

"Kalau gitu! Ajak Super Junior sunbaenim aja!" kata Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, dan Taemin bersamaan sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk mereka ke atas. Di samping telinga masing-masing member ada sebuah bohlam lampu yang menyala terang. (Very Shiny xD).

"Aku akan menelpon Eunhyuk hyung!"

"Aku akan menelpon Donghae hyung!"

Key dan Minho berteriak bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan handphone masing-masing. "Aku saja!" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi. Tatapan 'elang' Key dan tatapan Charisma Minho bertemu pada satu titik. Sedetik kemudian...

Prang! Prang! Bruak! Bruuaaak! Bugh! Jeduaaakk!

Key melempari Minho dengan panci, wajan, spatula, dandang, dll, dst, dsb. Minho melempari Key dengan bola basket, bola sepak, gawang, ring basket (?).

Duaaaarrr! "Diamm!" Dubu explosion. Onew berdiri diantara Key dan Minho dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah. "Aku saja yang menelpon Leeteuk hyung!"

"Nggak bisa!" teriak Minho dan Key bebarengan lagi. Minho segera mendial nomor handphone Donghae dan Key segera mendial nomor handphone Eunhyuk. Onew, Jonghyun dan Taemin hanya menggeleng prihatin melihat tingkah Key dan Minho yang rebutan buat nelepon anak SuJu. *author: kalian kurang kerjaan banget sih =.= *Key : emang, kan lo bilang sendiri tadi kalo SHINee nggak dapet job di tahun baru ini. Gimana sih kok pelupa =P*

Sementara itu di dorm SuJu.

"Geseran dikit kenapa sih hyung?" rengek Kyuhyun sambil merusaha menyingkirkan pantat Heechul.

"Aisshhh! Gue udah mojok tau Kyu~~! Jatoh neh!" Heechul menolak dengan centil sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagian sofa sempit gini yang make 6 orang! Minggir deh, gue mau tiduran."

"Yeee! Kalau mau tidur ya di bawah aja tuh di karpet!" timpal Yesung sambil mengelus-elus kura-kura kesayangannya. Heechul cemberut karena nggak ada yang mau turun dari sofa.

"Lapaaaaaaaarrr..." kata Shin Dong tiba-tiba.

"Ahhh! Kapan kau bisa kurus kalau pikiranmu hanya makan?" Eunhyuk melemparkan bantal yang sejak tadi dipeluknya ke kepala Shin Dong.

"Berisik banget sih! Gue mau tidur tau!" Donghae menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas (?) dan kembali bergelung di karpet.

"Sudah.. sudah... Apaan sih hyung semua ini? Istighfar... umur kalian udah tua-tua tapi kok kelakuannya kayak anak kecil aja," Siwon menengahi perdebatan, namun malah mendapatkan 5 lidah (Yesung, Heechul, Eunhyuk, ShinDong, Donghae) yang mehrong ke arahnya, sementara Kyuhyun asyik mengutak-atik PSP barunya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Leeteuk yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba melolong (?). Ada apa gerangan? "Kenapa malam tahun baru gini kita malah nggak dapat job sih? Lihat tuh ada U-Kiss, MBLAQ, B2ST, dsb, dst, dll Mereka muncul di TV, tapi kitaaa? Berdiam diri disini, melihat mereka manggung. Kita ini Idola bukan sih?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Leeteuk, ke 7 Dongsaengnya—except HanKyung, KiBum, KangIn. Sementara Ryeowook dan Sung Min lagi di dapur—memandang dengan tatapan kasihan. "Sabar hyung, mungkin ini cobaan dari Yang Maha Kuasa kepada kita semua. Semoga kita dapat melaluinya dengan semangat dan cepat. Amin," kata Siwon penuh bijak. Member lain hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi ceramahnya Siwon.

"Camilan dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaannggg!" teriak SungMin dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring penuh pisang goreng panas. Disusul Ryeowook yang juga membawa sepiring penuh tempe goreng. *makanannya tradisional banget xD tapi nggak papa ^^*

Duk duk duk duk duk, lantai kayu dorm SuJu bergetar-getar karena ke-8 penghuninya kini berlarian dengan semangat ke arah Ryeowook dan Sung Min, dalam sekejap saja camilan itu habis di ambil oleh ke-8 penghuni yang kelaparan itu. *Gila nih doyan apa laper? =="* padahal Sung Min dan Ryeowook sendiri belum sempet makan tuh pisang goreng n tempe goreng.. xD *kasihan*

"Hyaaaa... Hyung kok di habisin sih?" protes SungMin pada ShinDong dengan wajah aegyonya.

"Kurang nih makanannya," kata Shin Dong.

"Susah banget kalau harus ngurus 10 orang ==" termasuk diriku sendiri. Hiks," Leeteuk meratapi nasibnya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa... Manager hyung! Beri kami job pleaseeee... Kami nggak punya uaaaaanggg! Huhuhu," Leeteuk cs meratapi nasib malang mereka ber-10.

Rrrttt.. Rrrrttt... Handphone Eunhyuk dan Donghae bunyi bersamaan.

"Yeobosseo?" kata mereka bareng setelah mengangkat telepon.

"Ne,,, Ne,,, Aniyaa.. Kami nggak sibuk kok! Oke... Klik!" Donghae menutup telepon.

"Yeobesseo hyung! Ini Key! Malam tahun baru kami mau bikin barbeque party. Biar tambah rame, Super Junior sunbaenim datang ya ke dorm kami?"

"Jinja? Kalian mengundang kami? Wuaoooww! Pasti kami bakal ke sana! Tenang saja!" mata Eunhyuk berbinar.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu! Besok jam 09.00 p.m! Oke? Bye bye~~" telepon pun ditutup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"SHINee mengundang kita untuk barbeque party besok malam," kata Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling pandang.

"Kau barusan ditelepon Minho?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne. Memangnya tadi kau ditelepon siapa?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"Tadi Key yang meneleponku," kata Eunhyuk.

"Ckckckckck," seluruh member Suju menggelengkan kepala. Konyol banget sih tingkahnya SHINee? Masa mau ngasih tau orang yang satu dorm aja mesti dua orang yang ngeluarin pulsa.

"Yeaaaahh! Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~! Makan gratisss! Ayo datang hyung!" teriak Shindong semangat lalu segera berlari ke pintu dorm, tapi baju belakangnya ditarik oleh Yesung.

"Hey! Mau kemana hah? Acaranya besok tau," kata Yesung galak.

"Iya tuh ahh.. Shindong pikirannya makaaaaaaaan terus!" tambah Heechul dengan gaya centilnya.

31 Desember 2010 09.00 p.m KST

Dorm SHINee

SHINee sedang mempersiapkan seluruh peralatan di taman belakang dorm. Key mondar-mandir jadi mandat sementara Jonghyun dan Onew sibuk gotong-gotong meja dan kursi buat barbeque party nanti. Taemin mempersiapkan bahan-bahan yang nanti akan di masak dan Minho mengangkat alat pemanggang. (Jiahh bener-bener cocok ni anak sebagai The Almighty! Masa yang lainnya kerja eh dianya malah cuma nyuruh-nyuruh sambil duduk manis ==' Parah n kejem).

Ting Tong...

Member Suju akhirnya sampai juga di dorm SHINee, mereka langsung di ajak ke taman belakang tempat barbeque party nanti.

"Siapa nih yang bakal masak?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Jadi gini, nanti yang bakar barbeque-nya aku, Ryeowook hyung dan Sungmin hyung saja. Terus buat makanan penutupnya ada yang buat Spagetti. Tapi yang buat Spagetti di undi dari game. Gimana?" tawar Key.

"Oke deh!" teriak ke 14 namja yang ada di situ. Mereka ber-12 (kecuali Key, Sungmin dan Ryeowook) mulai saling menjatuhkan lawan dengan sengit. Masing-masing orang nggak mau memasakkan spagetti. (Dasar maunya langsung makan tapi nggak mau bikinin =="). Dan karena kemalangan Taemin dan Kyuhyun malam ini, mereka kalah game dan akhirnya team membuat spagetti-nya Taemin dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk, Siwon, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Shindong, Onew, Minho dan Jonghyun duduk di dekat meja yang akan di jadikan tempat makan nanti.

Taemin dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah meja yang udah disiapkan buat bikin spagetti. "Hyung, aku nggak tau cara masaknya," bisik Taemin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh.. gampang... Sini ku ajarin," tawar Kyuhyun. Taemin dan Kyuhyun pun sekarang asyik memasak spagetti. Spagetti sedang di rebus dan Kyuhyun mulai meracik bumbu untuk sausnya. Mendadak Taemin ingin makan popcorn. Maka Taemin memasukkan biji jagung ke dalam oven dan menyalakan oven itu dengan derajat yang tinggi. (niatnya sih biar cepet jadi, tapi...)

"Hyung, sausnya kurang terasa nih," kata Taemin yang mencicipi saus spagetti. Otak jahil Kyuhyun pun bekerja, dia ingin mengerjai Baby Taemin yang sangat polos ini.

"Nih, tuangin aja ini ke dalam sausnya. Pasti nanti jadi enak deh!" Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah botol pada Taemin dengan wajah innocent. Taemin menerima botol itu dengan penuh kepolosan tanpa sedikitpun kecurigaan. Segeralah Taemin menuangkan isi botol itu ke dalam saus.

"Eh, Taemin ah~ nggak usah dicicipi ya? Pasti rasanya enak kok," larang Kyuhyun. Taemin menurut. Mie spagettinya udah jadi. Kyuhyun menuangkan saus ke dalam piring yang udah diisi spagetti dan membawa 2 piring penuh spagetti ke meja tempat member lain berkumpul kemudian menatanya.

"Waaahhh keliatannya enak!" teriak Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Onew semangat.

"Taemin ah~ tunggu sebentar ya disini, kecilin apinya biar nggak gosong. Aku mau ke kamar mandi," kata Key pada Taemin. Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang di dapur untuk membuatkan minum jadinya Key minta tolong sama Taemin. Taemin memutar kenop gas, berniat untuk mengecilkan api, seperti yang udah diperintah oleh Key tadi.

5 menit kemudian... Snif snif snif...

"Kok baunya nggak enak yaa?" kata Taemin heran.

"Hwwaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Kenapa malah kau besarkan apinya, pabo!" Key datang dengan panik lalu mematikan api. "Tuh kan jadi gosong!"

"Mianhae hyung, ternyata aku salah putar kenop gas," kata Taemin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, nggak papa..." Key membawa sepiring penuh barbeque dan daging ke meja tempat member lain berkumpul.

"Wahhh.. kok gosong sih?" protes Heechul.

"Iya tuh kok gosong," Leeteuk, Yesung dan Shindong menambahi. Taemin hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Nggak papa kok masih bisa dimakan," kata Key bijak. Lainnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "  
Nah, ayo semuanya kumpul. Kita makan bersama."

Semua member SuJu dan SHINee udah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan akan menyantap spagetti buatan Taemin dan Kyuhyun tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menyingkirkan piringnya. Nggak ada yang curiga melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Semua mulai menyendok spagetti ke dalam mulutnya, kecuali Kyuhyun. Dia asyik memperhatikan raut wajah orang-orang yang ada di situ, dan tentu saja mengeluarkan senyum evil khasnya.

"Selamat makaaaaaaaaaannn!" teriak Leeteuk dan Onew.

Hap... Bwah! Bwahh! Bwahh! Semua orang yang menyantap spagetti tadi segera memuntahkan spagettinya.

"Apaan nih?" kata Eunhyuk, Key, Minho dan Donghae. Lainnya dengan cepat-cepat meminum air putih.

"Taemin! Kau masukkan apa hah kedalam spagetti ini?" kata Jonghyun.

"Ahhh.. Mianhae hyung, aku tadi masukkin ini," Taemin memberikan botol yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun pada Jonghyun.

"HAH? Cukaaaa?" teriak semua orang yang ada di situ kecuali Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengendap-endap pergi.

"Tapi tadi Kyuhyun hyung yang memberikannya padaku," adu Taemin. Semua mata mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menghilang. Kemana dia?

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!" Leeteuk berlari membawa golok. Eunhyuk melengking lengannya. Mereka mengejar Kyuhyun. Shin Dong, Onew, Yesung, Heechul, Donghae, Minho, Jonghyun, Siwon, Ryeowook dan Sungmin malah nggak peduli dan asyik makan daging yang agak gosong itu.

Brmmmm.. Brmmm... *suara oven xP*

"Kau memasak sesuatu di dalam oven?" tanya Key pada Taemin, Key kemudian berdiri di depan oven. Wajahnya mengintip lewat kaca jendela oven. Tiba-tiba oven mengeluarkan asap dari belakang tanpa Key ketahui.

"Ahhhh! Jangan hyung! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Taemin. Tapi terlambat...

"DUAAAARRR!" oven meledak. Rambut Key jegrak semuanya. Wajahnya dipenuhi hitam-hitam gosong. Beribu-ribu popcorn membanjiri halaman dorm SHINee. Member lain yang melihat keadaan Key yang menggenaskan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha."

"TAEMIN!" Key berteriak murka. Taemin berlari sekuat tenaga, dibelakangnya ada Key yang mengejar menggunakan spatula. Minho dan Jonghyun mengambil kembang api, tapi Jonghyun membisikan sesuatu pada Minho. Minho pun mengedipkan matanya tanda setuju. Mereka mengendap-endap ke arah Onew dan memasang beberapa petasan di pantat Onew yang asyik makan daging sama Shindong. Yesung, SungMin, Ryeowook dan Donghae yang melihat segera menghampiri mereka. Dan meminta beberapa petasan, lalu ke mereka memasangkan petasan itu di pantat Heechul yang sedang melamun sambil meratapi rambut panjangnya yang kini udah dipotong pendek dan Heechul kurang puas dengan potongannya.

"3... 2..." mereka menghitung mundur. "1... Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!"

Tiga suara ledakan petasan dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Heechul dan menjatuhkan daging yang hendak dimasukkan dalam mulut Onew.

"Hwuaaaaaaaaa… pantatku ! Kebakaran !" teriak Onew histeris. Dia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat malangnya.

"PANTAAAAATTT! PANTATKUUUU! PANTAT SEKSIKU!" teriak Heechul dengan suara 8 oktaf menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya dengan histeris. Heechul dan Onew berputar-putar mencari kolam. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, apalagi waktu Onew dan Heechul bersama-sama menyeburkan diri kekolam, membuat mereka tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha…! Happy New Year hyung!" seru Jonghyun dan Yesung tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Mereka malah bertepuk tangan ria melihat kesengsaraan hyungnya.

"Makanya jangan melamun hyung! Hahahaha..." Ryeowook menimpali.

"Grr, KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA!" aura setan menyelubungi Onew dan Heechul.

Glekk, Mereka menelan ludah dengan sangat pelan saat melihat Heechul dan Onew yang murka.

"Kayaknya kita kudu lari nih," kata Donghae.

"LARIIII!" komando Minho. Mereka lari tunggang langgang menghindari kejaran Onew dan Heechul.

"KU BUNUH KALIAN!" seru Onew dan Heechul dengan murka lalu mengejar biang onar itu.

"Ckckckckck, semoga Tuhan mengampuni tingkah kalian semua," doa Siwon yang paling alim.

"Nyam.. Nyam... Nyammm..." ShinDong masih tetap asyik melahap daging tanpa menghiraukan yang terjadi. Sementara tim kejar-kejaran, ada Kyuhyun vs Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk; Taemin vs Key; Ryeowook, Jonghyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Minho dan Donghae vs Onew dan Heechul tetap saling kejar-kejaran dengan murka...

Dan terjadilah perayaan tahun baru yang gagal total... =="

_The End_

* * *

Ahhhh... akhirnya selesai... susaaaaaahhh ternyata buat FF yang ada Suju-nya... Bingung harus bikin dialog apa biar semuanya kena dialog... Hahaha... Ini Ffnya ku buat waktu aku belum terlalu mengenal SuJu ^^

Oyaaa... FF ni spesial buat chingu yang udah setia nungguin SHINee Crazy Family *plaaakk kepedean xD Hehehe

Minta reviewsnya yaaaa chingudeul ^^ gomawooo~~~~

* * *

Balasan Reviews for **SHINee Crazy Family :**

Makasih dah baca n review ^^

Iyaaa Key itu emang cocok banget dapet gelar the Almighty... bisa masak, nyembelih ayam juga pinter.. Udahlah Key, kamu jadi tukang jagal ajah XD *dilempar Key ke Kutub Utara

Ini udah ada Part Minho n Taemin ^^

Jadi gini, hmmmm aku buat FF-nya menurut sifat mereka sih, kan sifatnya Key nyablak+sengak+suka ngomong sekenanya, jadi ku pikir dia juga males kalau manggil Hyung ke Jonghyun xD begitu hehehe...

Terus kalau Minho kan sifatnya tenang, cool gimana gitu+sopan,,,, jadi walaupun cuma beda 2 bulan dia tetep manggil Hyung xD hehe

Mianhae kalau salah ^^

** Hamasaki**

Makasih udah di fav ^^

Ne, aku shawol ^^ n baru ajja jadi ELF ^^

Ini udah di update,,, hehe

** Geun Hyun**

Hehe,, syukurlah kalau ada yang bilang lucu xD wkwwkwk...

Makasih banget udah di fav ^^

Udah ku PM tadi kan ^^ udah dibaca juga kan ^^ wkwkwk... review aghy yahhh ^^ *plakkk,,, ditampar

** Otter**

Okee ^^ chap selanjutnya udah terpublishh ^^ hehe

** and Shiroi**

Iyaaahhh Key Umma dah bener2 terobsesi pengen jadi Umma kali yaa ...?

Onew kagak mau beli baru coz Onew udah kayak punya ikatan batin ma Kokok.. *apaan coba ? xD

Iyaaaahh Minho emang paling kalem deh... Tapi di Part Minho ku bikin dia menderita benjolan ==" hehe...

Mianhae telat banget buat post Onew birthdaynya.. akhir2 ni sibuk n pulang sore terusss sihhh

Ini udah ku post ^^ Happy reading yahh ^^

Iyaaa ku post aghy.. abisnya sedih sihh.. dulu dikit banget yang reviews T,T hikss

Makasih dah baca n review ^^ Ini part Taeminnya dah keluar ^^ hehe happy readingg ^^

Sincerely.

DesySeungho


End file.
